Shattered Universes
by Twilight Kyu
Summary: Based on Spider-man: Shattered Dimensions. When Chaos accidentally breaks the Crystal of Order and Ruin, Cosmos sends the Warrior of Light and four new heroes, Solid Snake, Sonic, Yuri Lowell, and Dante to recover the pieces in their respective universes


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters here; all crossover characters are owned by their respective owners.**

**-/-**

"_I never expect something like this would happen._

"_I am Cosmos, goddess of harmony…_

"_For years, I have waged war against Chaos, god of discord… _

"_Until one day, everything changed… In addition, I was forced to summon people from different universes…_

"_One represent the balance, one represent stealth, one represent speed, one represent power, and one represent agility…_

"_It all started during our fight…"  
_**-**

In a place that appears to be a battlefield, two groups of warrior are fighting against each other. One group fights for _**Cosmos**_, the Goddess of Harmony, and the other group fights for _**Chaos**_, the God of Discord. The two groups fiercely fight through the battlefield with none of them seems to be slowing down.

The leader of Cosmos' champions, a knight in blue armor with khaki and white linings. This man is the _**Warrior of Light**_, a legendary warrior blessed by the light. Bearing sword and shield, he is skilled in all aspects of combat.

**XXX  
Warrior of Light  
Universe: Final Fantasy  
XXX**

The Warrior is standing alone in the field as he meets a large man who appears to be Chaos' right-hand warrior. The large man wears a dark, blue cape with silver armor set with blue jewels and wears a horned helmet. This man is _**Garland**_, a knight sworn to face the Warrior of Light who wields a powerful, adaptive sword.

**XXX  
Garland  
Universe: Final Fantasy  
XXX**

"Can you overcome fate?" Garland taunts the Warrior of Light. The hero unsheathes his sword and prepares to fight Garland, "We shall see the end to this," the warrior said as he fights Garland. The fight was fierce as the two combatants deliver punishing blows toward each other.

However, the groups are unaware that below the battlefield lies a secret chamber that keeps a large and mysterious crystal within. As the fight rages on, the large crystal begins to emit a purple aura surrounding it… That is until a ball of fire suddenly crashes into the chamber from above! The fire strikes the crystal as a result.

When the fire consumes the large crystal, it suddenly shatter into pieces as a shining purple light begins to engulf the entire battlefield! The warriors (except for Warrior of Light and Garland) are engulfed by the purple light and it teleported them to different locations.

The warrior and Garland quickly notice the purple light. "W-What is that?" Garland is anxious to see the light until the purple light also engulf them teleporting them to other locations. The Warrior of Light is separated from Garland, as he is teleported to another place…

**Throne**

The Warrior of Light finds himself in a mysterious throne of a castle.

"What's the meaning of this?" the warrior asks until a figure of a beautiful woman in white appears behind him. The woman is the Goddess of Harmony, Cosmos.

"Warrior of Light… You are needed," Cosmos said.  
"Milady, what happened just now? That purple light…" the warrior asked.

COSMOS: That purple light comes from the ancient crystal… The crystal that I never thought it truly exists. It is the Crystal of Order and Ruin.

WARRIOR OF LIGHT: The Crystal of Order and Ruin?

COSMOS: Yes, one of the most powerful artifacts that exist in this world. During our fight with Chaos and his champions, Chaos accidentally shattered the crystal into pieces. The pieces are now fragmented across other universes, universes that are strange reflections of our own… Four worlds unlike ours, these universes are completely separated from our universe.

The Warrior of Light was stunned upon hearing that there are other universes as Cosmos shows him images of other universes… The warrior was astonished to see the universes until the images begin to fade away. "Warrior of Light, I need your help… Yours and the help of four other heroes from their respective universes," Cosmos said calmly.

"What? Other heroes?" the warrior asked as Cosmos nods, "Some pieces are still here in our universe, but other pieces landed on four other universes. I need you and their help to find those pieces and restore the Crystal of Order and Ruin."

Cosmos warns the warrior that the pieces must not fall into the wrong hands as the crystal contained almost unlimited power that would eventually surpass any gods including herself. If Chaos finds out about the Crystal of Order and Ruin, there will be a possibility that he will try to get it for his own purpose.

"_And so… This is the story of five heroes in their quest to obtain pieces of the crystal to save their universes…"_

**/Shattered Universes\**

**-|Square-enix Universe|-**

**Battlefield**

The Warrior of Light arrives back at the battlefield where he and his allies fought Chaos' champions. However, now it is an empty field.

"Milady, can you feel the fragment's presence?" The Warrior of Light asks…  
_"Yes… I can feel its presence…"_ Cosmos seems to be able to communicate the warrior telepathically. Because of the fragments' power, it somehow allowed her to communicate anyone telepathically.

"_Follow my instructions; I'll do my best to assist you to find the fragment," _Cosmos said.

The Warrior of Light walks slowly through the field until he finds something buried in the sands. The warrior picks it. To his surprise, he finds a small, oval-shaped crystal that emits a glimmer of light. This crystal is the fragment of the Crystal of Order and Ruin.

"I found it," the warrior said.

"_Excellent work, you have found the first piece of the crystal,"_ the goddess said in a relieved tone.  
_"Now to someone else from another universe…"_

**-|Konami Universe|-**

**Ship/Deck**

In a large ship where countless men armed with guns (such as machineguns) are guarding something within,

A certain man wearing a navy blue bandana with a 'sneaking suit' has sneaked into the ship without anyone notice him. He is _**Solid Snake**_, a former member of FOXHOUND with an IQ of 180 and mastery of six languages.

**XXX  
Solid Snake  
Universe: Metal Gear Solid  
XXX**

"_Solid Snake… Legendary mercenary and son of the 'Big Boss,' can you hear my voice?"_ a voice suddenly occurred in Snake's mind.

"What? Who's there?" Snake asks as he draws out a handgun (Jericho 941 type) and looks around to see who called him. _"Do not be alarmed. It is I, Cosmos."_

Cosmos has managed to communicate with Solid Snake the legendary mercenary.  
"Oh, it's only you. Sorry," Snake said as he puts his gun back to his belt, "Kept you waiting, huh?"

"_It seems that these mercenaries are guarding something, but I can sense one of the fragments here. They are unaware of its presence. You must find it before they do,"_ Cosmos said.

"Yeah, whatever these guys are guarding might be important, but I'll worry about that later. It's that crystal I gotta worry about," Snake said as he enters a door nearby…

**Ship/Crew's Quarters**

Snake enters the quarters.

Snake sees two guards patrolling the corridor of the room. Snake hides behind a wall just as one of the guards slowly approaches.  
_"Snake, see if you can subdue this man silently…"_

Just as the guard turns his back, Snake silently grabs the guard by his neck and drags him behind the wall. Snake knocks the guard out at ease by punching him on the face.  
After knocking the terrorist out, Snake discovers that the terrorist is an American.

SNAKE: A mercenary? And he's well equipped… Won't last long if they find me.

COSMOS: _Agreed. If an enemy spots you, it is imperative to defeat him quickly or else he will call his allies. I have presented you with new power. Close your eyes now._

Snake does exactly what Cosmos asked him. He closes his eyes and he begins to see human figures in red color. He can sense anyone if he closes his eyes, but he won't be able to see where he is going. "I like this, thanks for the enhanced power," Snake said.

Snake uses his ability sense presence until he notices something near the last mercenary patrolling the corridor. He sees something shining in white color. "That must be one of the fragments," Snake said to himself. The fragment is located in the right side of the guard's position, so he has to knock the guard out so he can get to the fragment.

He slowly walks through the corridor without the mercenary see him. Once he gets close to the mercenary, Snake lunges toward the guard and knocks him out with a single strike on the guard's neck. He walks to the right and finds some lockers in the room. He opens one of them and finds one of the fragments. "And that's one down," Snake said as he takes the crystal fragment.

"They're all gonna be this easy to find, right?" Snake asks.  
_"Sadly, no,"_ Cosmos kindly answered.

SNAKE: Grr… Why does it always have to be the hard way…

COSMOS:_ But now, I must turn my attention to another hero…_

**-|SEGA Universe|-**

**Mobius/Forest**

In a beautiful forest, a blue hedgehog runs through the forest in great speed. People said that the hedgehog is the fastest thing alive and even faster than the speed of sound. This hedgehog is _**Sonic the Hedgehog**_, a carefree hedgehog who loves adventure.

**XXX  
Sonic the Hedgehog  
Universe: Sonic the Hedgehog series  
XXX**

"_O Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of the world of Mobius, heed my call,"_ Cosmos' voice telepathically said in Sonic's mind. "That's me! Ready to save the universes and lookin' good!" Sonic said while giving a thumbs-up.

"So I'm supposed to get this so-called crystal fragment, right?" Sonic asks.  
_"Indeed, Sonic… The next crystal fragment is close,"_ Cosmos said; Sonic had a feeling that the crystal fragment is up ahead just beyond the forest.

Sonic runs to the front with his incredible speed.  
_"We cannot afford to lose time, Sonic. With your speed, you will be able to race against time, but I have a new gift for you,"_ Cosmos said which intrigues Sonic.

All of the sudden, time begins to slow down except for Sonic who is still running at high speed.  
The blue hedgehog was surprised when he noticed the sudden change; when he stops running, time begins to flow smoothly much to his confusion. Cosmos explains that Sonic has the ability to slow down time. "Whoa, sweet power!" Sonic exclaims with an excited expression.

"_Focus Sonic, use this power to reach your destination. The crystal is located beyond this forest,"_ Cosmos said, "Geez, okay, okay, no need to be so pushy, lady," Sonic groaned as he runs to the front.

-/-

When Sonic arrives at a small meadow, Cosmos tells him that she feels the fragment's presence in this meadow.

Before Sonic can start searching for the crystal, a group of robots suddenly arrived in the meadow as well! The robots are circle shaped like an egg and they wield various types of weapon (such as a sword, a blaster, and a lance).

"Shoot, Eggman's robots!" Sonic exclaims as he prepares to fight the robots,  
_"Beware, Sonic, there are enemies that will try to stop you from collecting the pieces of the Crystal. You must defeat them in combat!"_

"Heh, this should be easy," Sonic smirks.

Sonic attacks the robots by performing his signature **Homing Attack** and his **Spindash** attacks. Four robots wielding swords attempt to slash Sonic, but the blue hedgehog easily outrun them and destroy them by forming into his Spin Ball form and rushes toward them like a meteor. After Sonic defeats the sword-wielding robots, five robots wielding large blasters fire lasers at him.

Sonic remembers his new ability to slow down time, so he shouts "**Time Break!**" to carry out his ability to slow down time. With time slowing down, Sonic is able to dodge the lasers easily and then attacks the robots one by one using his **Homing Attack**.

Now only six robots remained.  
The last robots wield large lances and they're going to maul Sonic with their lances. Sonic quickly jumps backward to avoid the lances. "Here I go!" Sonic forms into his Spin Ball form. "GO!" Sonic performs his **Spindash** attack sending the robots flying away.

"_Impressive, with your speed and strength combined, you're able to fight your enemies at ease,"_ Cosmos said.  
"Thanks," Sonic said back.  
Now that the robots are gone, Sonic begins to search the meadow to find the fragment until he finds one of the crystal fragments lying on the ground.

"Aaah, that was a good warm up," Sonic said as he reflexes his arms and legs while holding the crystal fragment, "So when do I get a real challenge?"  
_"I fear it will be sooner than you think, Sonic,"_ Cosmos said.

COSMOS: _Now I will turn my attention to another hero… A hero from another universe…_

SONIC: Oookay, how many universes are there?

**-|Namco Universe|-**

**Deserted Town/Alley**

In a small town where no one lives, a certain man with long, black hair and wields a large sword is walking through the town. This man is named _**Yuri Lowell**_, a former Knight and a strong swordsman.

**XXX  
Yuri Lowell  
Universe: Tales of Vesperia  
XXX**

"So, I'm here," Yuri said with a smile.

"_Yuri Lowell, have you reached the town?"_ Cosmos kindly asks.

YURI: Yup, I'm here. So, are we going to start our adventure?

COSMOS: _That would be sooner…_

Yuri continues to walk until he finds a large, steel wall blocking his path.  
"Damn, this wall's on the way. Gotta find another way," Yuri said. _"Wait, Yuri. I have bestowed a gift upon you,"_ Cosmos said as Yuri notices that his hands begin to emit red light before it started to fade.

Yuri was a little surprised to see his hands glowing red until Cosmos asks him to use his sword to cut down the wall. "Well, whatever you say, lady," Yuri said as he unsheathes his large, Medieval-style sword. Yuri swings his sword vertically and it cuts the wall down!

Yuri was speechless at first as Cosmos explains that his strength is greatly increased making him very powerful. With his brute strength, Yuri is able to defeat larger foes and cuts down anything that blocks his path.

"I gotta say this, but thanks," Yuri said with a smile, "Wait 'til Flynn see this."

"_Yuri, please focus. I can feel one of the fragments in that alley. Hurry and find it,"_ Cosmos urges Yuri to continue walking and find the crystal fragment hidden somewhere in the alley.  
"…Hey, why did you choose me? Shouldn't you choose Flynn instead?" Yuri asks, _"I know Flynn, but this task isn't meant for him. He has his own place to protect and I respect his wishes. You, however, have not yet found your true place. That is why I chose you, to give you an opportunity to seek your true destiny."_

"_But now, you must focus on finding the fragments,"_ Cosmos said as Yuri founds another steel wall blocking his path. Yuri unsheathes his sword again and cuts the wall down with a single slash. When Yuri cuts the wall in half, he finds a crystal fragment lying on a large table.

"Well, this is easy," Yuri said as he picks the crystal fragment, "So what's my next challenge?"

COSMOS: _Be patient, Yuri, your true challenge will begin sooner… And finally, I turn my attention to the last hero…_

**-|CAPCOM Universe|-**

**Mansion/Living Room**

In a mansion located somewhere in a small town, a silver-haired man wearing red clothing has struck down a large demon with an enormous sword! This man is _**Dante**_, a cocky devil hunter.

**XXX  
Dante  
Universe: Devil May Cry  
XXX**

COSMOS:_ Devil Hunter, are you prepared for your journey?_

DANTE: Heh, I'm always ready. And call me, Dante.

"_It seems that the demons of this world have already found one of the fragments. You have to take it back,"_ Cosmos said.  
"Hey, if it's about exterminating demons, it's my job," Dante said with a grin.

All of the sudden, hordes of winged demons with sharp claws suddenly break into the living room!  
"Well, this is going to be one hell of a party!" Dante lunges toward the demons and cuts them down one by one.

"_Dante, I will present you with a new power,"_ Cosmos said.  
When Dante cuts a demon's head off, the devil hunter begins to engulf by a green aura! He was a little surprised to see this until five demons attempt to maul over him. However, Dante suddenly jumps high into midair and smites the five demons down with his blade.

"_You have the power to sense any signs of movement. Use this to avoid certain perils,"_ Cosmos said telepathically.  
"Heh, this should be interesting," Dante said as he sheathes his sword onto his back and draws out two guns from his belt: Ebony and Ivory.

Dante fires his guns at the demons rapidly.  
The guns seem to have limitless bullets since Dante continues to fire the guns without reloading his ammos. One of the demons suddenly appear behind the devil hunter and attempts to attack him, but because of Dante's new ability to sense the demon's movement behind, he quickly turns his back and fires his guns at the demon's head killing it instantly.

Only two demons remained and they're terrified when they witnessed Dante's power.  
They two demons attempt to flee; Dante aims the Ebony and Ivory at the two demons while saying "Jackpot" and fires the guns right on the demons' heads.

After Dante kills all the demons, he finds one of the crystal fragments held by one of the demons.  
"So this little thing is one of the fragments?" Dante asks.

DANTE: This could be one hell of a party…

**-/-**

"_Warrior of Light… Representing the balance…  
"Solid Snake… Representing stealth…  
"Sonic the Hedgehog… Representing speed…  
"Yuri Lowell… Representing power…  
"And Dante… Representing agility…_

"_These five heroes from five different universes are the new hope. Across many universes, these five fearless heroes, in their respective universes, must fight and recover the fragments of the Crystal of Order and Ruin._

"_They have recovered the first quarter of the crystal. However, like moths to the flame, those with evil hearts will be drawn to the unleashed power of the Crystal, gaining new and frightening powers._

"_So far, it was fortunate that none of the fragments have fallen into the wrong hands…_

"_This journey is not just for the sake of their universes, but for other universes…_

"_Good luck, all of you… I'm counting on you…"_

_Meanwhile…_

**UNKNOWN**

"So this is the legendary Crystal of Order and Ruin… I can feel an immense power flowing from this fragment. With a single fragment like this, imagine if all fragments are assembled…"

"Yes… With this power, I will triumph over all…"

"And this is just the beginning!"

_**End of Prologue**_

**NOTE:  
**Now the five heroes, Warrior of Light, Snake, Sonic, Yuri, and Dante must find the other pieces of the Crystal in their respective universes.

The next chapter will be the Warrior of Light's universe, he must find the second fragment, but his enemy is a certain villain from a game called Dragon Quest (published by Square-Enix). Can the Warrior of Light overcome the trials that are waiting for him?


End file.
